El principió de mi felicidad
by Naomi Sugai
Summary: Después de terminar su venganza Sasuke Uchiha regresa a su aldea natal con una pequeña niña llamada Kasumi Uchiha quien la hija de su hermano mayor. Él la adopta como su hija, ahora está con la mente y corazón abierto a un romance con cierta pelirosa. Está pequeña ayudará a que su "papi" a que se junte con su "mami". Sasu/Saku y Naru/Hina
1. Chapter 1

**La llegada**

En Ichiraku se ven a dos jóvenes hablando y comiendo ramen, uno de ellos un rubio de ojos azules y la otra persona una pelirosa de ojos jade...

-**que bueno esta esto**- decía el rubio mientras saboreaba su ramen

-**por cierto Naruto ¿como te va con Hinata?**- pregunto su amiga de pronto

-**bien, lo malo es que Neji y su padre me matan con la mirada cada vez que estoy con ella**- dijo envuelto en un aura negra

-**vamos Naruto, lo importante es que ella te ama**- lo animo Sakura

**-¡jeje! Creo que tienes razón**- decía el rubio alegre nuevamente

-¡**hola chicos!**- los saludo su sensei

-**hola Kakashi-sensei... ¿viene a comer ramen?**- pregunto Naruto

-**no, vengo porque... **

-**kia, que lindo niño**- lo interrumpió Sakura- ¿**quien es?-**

-¿**él?-** dijo apuntando al pequeño niño que estaba afirmado a su pantalón- **es mi hijo**- confeso

-**que!**- dijeron los dos sorprendidos

-**jeje! No se los había dicho**- pregunto sonriente el peliplata

-**no!**- contestaron un poco molestos

-**bueno, él es mi hijo Yuta**- lo presento mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos y se los mostraba

-**que lindo, y que edad tiene**- pregunto Sakura

-**mañana va a cumplir dos años**- dijo con una sonrisa el orgulloso padre- **así que están invitados a la celebración, recuerden llevarle algo lindo a Yuta**

-**no puedo creer que nos ocultaras por dos años la existencia de tu hijo**- le recrimino Naruto

-**cuando se es un ninja tan conocido como yo, es mejor mantener en secreto esta clase de cosas para proteger a los que amas**- contesto el peliplata- **pero bueno, vine porque Tsunade-sama quiere hablar con nosotros**

-**ok, y va a llevar a Yuta-kun**- pregunto Sakura

-**si, verán mi esposa esta de misión hasta mañana en la tarde así que por eso cuido yo de él**- respondió Kakashi- **bien vamonos**- dijo para luego cargar a su hijo

Mientras caminaban hacia la torre de la gondaime muchas personas miraban extrañados a Kakashi por tener al niño en los brazos, pero él, Kakashi, ignoraba los comentarios de las personas. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage...

-**bien chicos los he llamado porque**- miro al hijo de Kakashi- **si que ha crecido tu hijo Kakashi**

-**saluda hijo**- le pidió el peliplata a su pequeño

-**hola Tsunade-sama**- saludo tímidamente el pequeño Hatake, de cabellos y ojos morado oscuro

-**hola pequeño**- le respondió sonriente la Hokage- **Kakashi espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero tu hijo no puede estar presente en lo que les tengo de decir**

-**comprendo**- dijo el peliplata

-**bien, Shizune lleva al pequeño a otra habitación y dile a nuestro invitado que venga**- ordenó imponente la Hokage

-**hai**- respondió su ayudante y aprendiz, luego tomo al pequeño y se lo llevo a fuera de la oficina

-**bien**-comenzó a decir seria la Hokage- **los he llamado porque integrare a una persona al equipo de ustedes y esta vez será definitivo, no habrá más cambio**

-**pero que dices vieja**-cuestiono el rubio, pero Sakura le dio un golpe

-**no llames así a mi maestra**- le dijo molesta la pelirosa

-**porque me pegas, Sakura-chan**- lloriqueo el rubio. En ese instante se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta

-**ese debe ser él**- comento la Hokage- **adelante, pasa**

Se abrió la puerta lentamente los shinobis miraban expectantes para ver quien seria su nuevo compañero de equipo, sin embargo, la que entro fue Shizune. Decepcionados voltearon su mirada nuevamente hasta la Hokage. Pero ellos se anticiparon ya que detrás de Shizune venia el "invitado".

-**pasa, pasa, no seas tímido**- le dijo la Hokage al invitado, él solo sonrió de lado

Los tres shinobis voltearon nuevamente para ver quien seria su compañero de equipo. Al ver quien era, quedaron en estado de shock, no lo podían creer, en especial el rubio y la pelirosa.

-**cuando llegaste Sasuke?**- le pregunto sereno el peliplata

-**hmp, llegue hace unas cuantas horas**- respondió sereno

-**el reencuentro y las preguntas las dejan para después**- dijo imponente la Hokage- **bien Sasuke acércate**- él obedeció y se coloco al lado de su rubio amigo- **ahora que "ella" se encuentra en otra habitación, cuéntanos lo ocurrido, con tu hermano**- pidió

-_"ella", quien será ella_- pensó la pelirosa

-**si teme cuéntanos**- dijo emocionado el rubio, que ya había salido del estado de shock**- porque hace un poco más de un año fue que cumpliste con tu venganza teme y te demoraste en regresar**

-**hmp, Naruto**- murmuro el moreno- **después de cumplir mi venganza descubrí algo interesante, que me hizo dudar de muchas cosas, entre ellas si debía volver o no**- comento el moreno, en sus ojos negros se podía notar nostalgia-

-**que descubriste teme?**- pregunto interesado naruto

-**descubrí la verdadera razón por la cual mi hermano, asesino al clan**- dijo nostálgico

-**la verdadera razón**- repitió Sakura por inercia

-**la verdadera razón por la cual Itachi asesino al clan fue**- hizo una pausa- **porque los altos mando de la aldea se lo ordenaron**- dijo bajando la mirada

-**que!**- exclamaron sorprendidos Naruto y Sakura

-**ellos le ordenaron matar a todo el clan ya que, el clan Uchiha estaba preparándose para un golpe de estado. Mi hermano no cumplió la orden completamente ya que no fue capaz de matarme- **dijo intentando ocultar su dolor, la culpa, la rabia, las lagrimas**- él... prefirió quedar como un asesino y me dio la misión de matarlo, quizás para liberarse de la culpa, para llenar de gloria mi nombre a costa de su muerte**

**-es eso cierto-** le pregunto el peliplata a la Hokage

-**me temo que si, hace unos meses Danzou murió. Envié a los anbus que más confió a inspeccionar el lugar, ellos encontraron varios documentos de misiones secretas. Entre ellos estaba la misión de Itachi Uchiha**- explico

Después de esas palabras se formo un silencio incomodo, los presentes observaban al Uchiha con algo de lastima. Él no se daba cuenta ya que miraba al suelo fijamente, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, sus mano temblaban por la rabia y la impotencia que sentía

-**él lo tenia todo planeado, después de todo- **comento irónico el Uchiha- **casi al termino de la batalla me libero del sello maldito**- dijo tocándose donde antes se encontraba dicho sello- **lo único que él no tenia planeado era que yo me enterara de la verdad**

**-Sasuke- **lo llamo la Hokage**- se que probablemente ya no sirve de nada, pero te pido disculpas por lo sucedido con tu clan**

**-hmp, a pesar de que eso no me devolverá a mi familia o a mi hermano... de todas formas las acepto. A cambio de un favor- **propuso el moreno

-**que deseas?**?- pregunto la Hokage sorprendida por la actitud del moreno

- **no quiero que "ella" se entere de esto**- pidió

-**quien es ella?**?- pregunto Naruto

-**ella es la persona por la cual regrese a la villa, si no la hubiera conocido lo mas probable es que jamás hubiera vuelto**- comento, Sakura al oír esas palabras sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos

-**pero quien es teme**- pregunto fastidiado el rubio

-**ella, es la hija de Itachi- **al oír esto Sakura se sintió aliviada-** ella era muy pequeña cuando la conocí, aún no sabia caminar y tampoco hablar. Se podría decir que yo he remplazado en sus recuerdos o en su mente la imagen de Itachi, ella cree que yo soy su padre y yo prefiero que eso siga así y que las personas de la aldea piensen lo mismo**

-**pero eso no la perjudicara a ella?**- pregunto Sakura

-**lo he pensado, pero si se enteran que es hija de Itachi, me temo que no la acepten socialmente y que de hecho la menosprecien y yo no quiero que eso suceda. Cuando ella este más grande, yo mismo le explicare todo y le pediré disculpas**- le respondió Sasuke

- **de acuerdo Sasuke será como tú quieras, en el expediente pondré que ella es tú hija- **confirmo la Hokage- **otra cosa, es evidente que ya no eres un genin, así que te nombrare jounin, estarás de vuelta en el equipo de 7. La primera misión se las daré la próxima semana**- saca una banda negra con el símbolo de Konoha y se la entrega a Sasuke- **Shizune, trae a los niños**- le ordeno

Al rato después Shizune volvió con los pequeños, la sobrina de Sasuke, que ahora será su hija, venia de la mano con Shizune, al ver tanta gente se asusto un poco y se escondió detrás de ella. El hijo de Kakashi por otro lado entro sin problemas y se fue donde estaba su padre.

-**Kasumi, no seas tímida, ven**- la llamo Sasuke, ella al escuchar su voz se fue directo hacia él y se aferro a su pierna derecha hundiendo su cara en el pantalón para que no la vieran

-**así que ella es tu hija**- le dijo Naruto a Sasuke guiñándole un ojo

-**si Naruto ella es Kasumi Uchiha**- la presento, pero ella seguía aferrada a Sasuke

-**parece un tanto tímida**- comento Sakura

-**Sasuke, toma**- la Hokage le entrego unas llaves- **estas son las llaves de tu nuevo departamento, en el llavero sale la dirección, pueden retirarse**

Sasuke y Kakashi tomaron a sus respectivos hijos en brazos para salir del lugar, Naruto y Sakura los siguieron.

-**bien chicos mañana los espero a las 17hrs en mi casa, ya que es el cumpleaños de mi pequeño Yuta, recuerden que cumple 2 añitos y no olviden sus regalos**- les dijo contento el peliplata para luego desaparecer con su hijo

-**papi, tengo sueño**- hablo de pronto la pequeña Uchiha con su vocecita tierna. Sakura y Naruto aprovecharon para verla bien, ella tenía el cabello celeste y le llegaba bajo los hombros, sus ojos eran lilas.

-**hmp, de acuerdo**- le dijo de forma paternal**- iremos a ver nuestro nuevo hogar y si falta algo lo compraremos cuando despiertes, te parece?**

-**si**- respondió con una sonrisa

-**y que edad tiene, Sasuke?**- pregunto Sakura

-**en dos semanas cumplirá 2 años**- le respondió

-**así que, se podría decir que tiene la misma edad que Yuta-kun, quizás algún día se casen**- sugirió divertido el rubio

-**no digas estupideces**- le dijo Sasuke asesinándolo con la mirada

-**jejeje! Yo solo decía teme**- dijo nervioso Naruto

-**nosotros nos vamos**- anuncio Sasuke

-**entonces nos vemos mañana, en la casa de Kakashi-sensei?-** pregunto Sakura

-**supongo que si, nos vemos**- se despidió el moreno y se fue con su "hija" en sus brazos dormida

-**al parecer el teme a cambiado mucho**- le comento Naruto a su amiga, mientras observaba como se iba Sasuke con Kasumi

-**así parece**- lo apoyo. _"con Kasumi-chan es bastante tierno, parece que será un buen padre. Me gustaría que él fuera el padre de mis hijos. Pero que digo, acaba de llegar, pero aún así siempre lo he amado"_ pensó

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiesta de niños:**

En la banca de un parque se podía ver a una pelirosa sentada, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, estaba pensando, suspirando. Desde que lo volvió a ver pensaba en él. Miles de cosas pasaban en su mente y a la vez sentía miles de cosas, felicidad, amor, enojo, duda...

-**Sakura-chan**- la llamo su rubio amigo sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos

-**hola Naruto**- lo saludo débilmente

-**te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan**- pregunto preocupado su amigo

-**si, estoy bien**- respondió forzando una sonrisa

-**dime Sakura-chan, ¿tú crees que Kakashi-sensei se enoje por haber invitado a mi Hinata-chan?**- le pregunto preocupado el rubio

-**no lo creo**- respondió- **mira ahí viene**

-**Hinata-chan, por aquí**- la llamo enérgico Naruto

-**hola, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan**- los saludo

-**hola Hinata**- le devolvió el saludo Sakura

-**ahora que Hinata-chan esta aquí, vamonos**- dijo Naruto

-**no podemos Naruto, en la mañana me tope con Sasuke-kun y le dije que lo esperaríamos**- explico Sakura- **recuerda que él llego ayer y no sabe la nueva dirección de Kakashi-sensei**

-**tienes razón, solo espero que el teme no se demore o llegaremos tarde**- dijo impaciente el rubio

-**nunca creí que Sasuke-kun volviera por si mismo**- comento Hinata

-**nosotros tampoco**- dijo nostálgica Sakura

-**pero lo importante es que volvió, no es así**- opino contento naruto

-**miren ahí viene**- dijo Hinata- **y viene con una pequeña-**

-**ella es la hija del teme**- dijo sonriente Naruto

-**la hija**- repitió sorprendida Hinata

-**hola**- saludo Sasuke

**-hola Sasuke-kun**- lo saludaron Sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo

-**al fin llegaste teme, espero que no te hayas perdido**- se burlo Naruto

-**idiota**- murmuro Sasuke-**saluda Kasumi**

-**Hola**- dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña que estaba tomada de la mano de su "padre"- **¿quenes son?**- le pregunto a Sasuke

-**bueno...**- pero fue interrumpido

-**yo soy Naruto Uzumaki**- se presento el rubio- **y algún día seré el Hokage de esta villa**- dijo enérgico- **ella**- apunto a Hinata- **es Hinata hyuga, mi novia**- dijo sonriente- **y ella es Sakura Haruno la mejor ninja medico de la aldea**

-**no exageres Naruto**- le dijo sonriente la pelirosa

-**bien ahora si vamonos**- dijo enérgico Naruto

Antes de empezar a caminar, Kasumi se soltó de la mano de Sasuke, se puso frente a Sakura y estiro sus bracitos hacia ella para que la tomara en brazos. Sakura se sorprendió por la acción de la niña y miro a Sasuke, él asintió y ella la tomo en brazos.

Mientras caminaban...

-**Kasumi-chan, te vez muy linda con esas trencitas**- le dijo tiernamente Sakura

-**gracias, me las hizo mi papá**- dijo con su tierna vocecita

-**pero si están perfectas**- comento Hinata, que se había acercado para verlas mejor

-**oye teme, porque mejor no dejas esto de ser ninja y te dedicas a la peluquería**- se burlo descaradamente Naruto- **¡jajaja!**

-**que chistosito dobe**- le dijo Sasuke con una extraña sonrisa, se acerco a Naruto y puso su mano en su hombro y susurro- **Chidori nagashi- **Naruto se estremeció por la descarga eléctrica aunque fue leve

-**te lo mereces**- le dijo divertida Sakura

-**por cierto, ¿quien es la esposa de Kakashi-sensei?**- pregunto Hinata

-**no lo sabemos**- respondió Sakura

Al rato después llegaron a la casa de Kakashi, era una casa de dos pisos, de un tamaño normal, con un hermoso jardín y un patio trasero. Llamaron a la puerta...

-**que quieren**- le dijo de mala gana la mujer que les abrió

-**lo sentimos Anko-san, creíamos que esta era la casa de Kakashi-sensei**- se disculpo Sakura

-**hola chicos que bueno que llegaron**- los saludo el peliplata que estaba detrás de Anko- **pasen**

Ellos entraron y miraron extrañados a Kakashi y a Anko

-**ella es mi esposa**- anuncio Kakashi. Los jóvenes quedaron con la boca abierta, ni siquiera Sasuke ocultaba su asombro

-**te casaste con ella**- dijo de forma despectiva Naruto

-**tienes algún problema, enano**- lo encaro Anko con una venita en la frente

-**no, ninguno**- dijo nervioso

-**eso pensé**- y se cruzo de brazos

-**hola Kasumi-chan**- saludo enérgico el pequeño Hatake

-**hola Yuta-kun**- lo saludo tímidamente- **quiero bajar**- le dijo a Sakura

-**¿eh? Claro**- y la bajo

-**ven vamos**- le dijo Yuta tomándola de la mano. Ambos niños estaban levemente sonrojados y salieron al patio trasero.

-**que lindos**- dijeron Sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo

-**los vez teme, ellos se gustan**- le dijo risueño Naruto a su amigo.

-**hmp**- se cruzo de brazos y miro a otra dirección _"nota mental, no dejar que ese chico se acerque a Kasumi"_ pensó Sasuke.

-**pónganse cómodos**- los invito el peliplata

Ellos obedecieron y se sentaron en un sillón grande donde cabían los cuatro de izquierda derecha quedaron, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata. En un sillón de dos se sentaron los esposos.

-**así que el Uchiha volvió**- dijo de pronto Anko- **supe que acabaste con orochimaru. ¿Eso es cierto?**

-**hmp**-sonrió de lado- **al parecer las noticias vuelan. Lo mate, pero...**

-**¿pero que?**- inquirió Anko

-**no me extrañaría que Kabuto y él tubieran un plan "B"** –dijo sin importancia

-**Ding-dong**- efecto del timbre

-**yo abro**- dijo Anko

-**hola, hola**- dijo enérgico Maito Gai- **veo que todos ya están aquí**

-**hola Gai, hola Takeshi**- los saludo Kakashi

-**saluda Takeshi**- le pidió a su hijo. El pequeño era una versión mini de él. Los presentes, a excepción de los anfitriones, estaban sorprendidos

-**esto me da miedo**- le susurro Sakura a Sasuke

-**lo se, es una versión mini del raro de Maito Gai**- le devolvió el susurro Sasuke

-**pero quien será la mamá del niño**- les susurro Hinata, que estaba asombrada y espantada

-**no lo se**- respondió Naruto susurrando

-**la esposa de Maito, los abandono. Así que no mencionen nada**- les susurro Kakashi

-**¡que! Y usted de cuando esta escuchando nuestros susurros**- le susurro sorprendida Sakura

-**los conozco a la perfección**- le contesto el peliplata sonriente- **dejen de susurrar**- les pidió en susurro y volvió a su lugar

-**Kakashi-sensei me da miedo**- comento por lo bajo Naruto, los demás asintieron

-**el resto de los mocosos, digo los niños están atrás**- le dijo Anko al recién llegado

-**ok, Takeshi ve a jugar atrás con el resto de los niños**- le dijo enérgico y con una sonrisa típica de Maito Gai

-**hai**- respondió su mini clon llamado Takeshi

-**Ding-dong**- timbre nuevamente

-**hola Kurenai, Asuma, pasen**- los invito amablemente Anko

-**hola**- saludo Kurenai a los presentes, ellos respondieron con un gesto de mano

-**no entiendo Sakura, explícame**- le susurro Sasuke mientras apuntaba disimuladamente a los recién llegados

-**Kurenai-sensei, tuvo un hijo con asuma-sensei. Pero asuma sensei fue asesinado por un akatsuki antes que naciera el niño**- le explico Sakura susurrando

-**ya veo, al parecer han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui**- reflexiono el azabache en voz baja

-**los niños están jugando atrás Kurenai**- le dijo amablemente Kakashi. Asuma se fue corriendo al patio trasero

-**por cierto Kakashi-sensei, aquí esta mi regalo**- dijo Sakura mientras levantaba una bolsita. Sus amigos repitieron el gesto

-**de verdad me creyeron cuando les dije que trajeran un regalo**- dijo con sorpresa el peliplata, ellos lo miraron sorprendidos y molestos

- **bien quieren sake**- ofreció Anko

-**aun no somos mayores de edad Anko-san, todos tenemos 17**- respondió Hinata

-**hmp, yo si quiero**- dijo Sasuke ignorando lo que dijo Hinata

-**si el teme quiere, yo también-** dijo Naruto mirando desafiante a Sasuke

-**dudo mucho que puedas tomar un solo sorbo**- se burlo Sasuke

-**te demostrare lo contrario teme**- lo desafió Naruto

-**bien, iré por el sake**- anuncio Anko, ignorando a los jóvenes que se miraban desafiantes

-**por cierto chicos, pasado mañana nos iremos de misión los tres**- anuncio Kakashi

-**pero la vieja dijo que seria la próxima semana**- cuestiono Naruto

-¿**y adonde iremos?**- pregunto Sasuke

-**al país de la nieves, seremos guardaespaldas de una princesa**- respondió sonriente Kakashi- **el resto de lo detalles lo sabrán antes de la misión**

-**mmm, si vamos a ser guardaespaldas, dudo mucho que pueda llevar conmigo a Kasumi**- se cuestiono el azabache

-**si me lo permites yo puedo cuidar de ella, Sasuke-kun**- se ofreció Hinata- **no tendré misiones por varias semanas**

-**confía en mi Hinata-chan, Sasuke**- pidió su rubio amigo

-**de acuerdo**- aprobó Sasuke

-**aquí esta el sake**- anuncio alegre Anko, ella traía tres botellas de sake y varios vasos. Kurenai que la había acompañado traía cosas para comer

Mientras con los niños...

_(Nota autora: cuando los niños hablen con adultos ellos hablaran un poco mal, pero cuando hablen entre ellos hablaran bien ya que entre ellos se entienden)_

-**Hola asuma**- saludo el cumpleañero

-**hola yuta, ¿quién es ella?**- pregunto al ver a Kasumi

-**es mi nueva amiga, se llama Kasumi Uchiha**- la presento el Hatake

-**es muy linda**- dijeron, Takeshi y Asuma al mismo tiempo. Ese comentario hizo que Kasumi se sonrojara y que Yuta se molestara con sus amigos, aunque él no sabia la razón

**- había escuchado que los Uchiha habian vuelto, pero no me imaginaba que una niña tan fea y tonta fuera una de ellos**- se burlo una niña de cabello castaño y ojos perlados, el resto de las niñas que estaban con ellas se rieron de Kasumi

-**no la molesten**- la defendió el cumpleañero

-**lo dices de pura envidia Yumiko hyuga**- le dijo molesto asuma

-**tú cállate, niño sin padre**- se burlo y le dio un empujón

-**no tienes derecho**- le reclamo Takeshi

-**ve llorar con tú mamá**- lo miro con sorpresa- **es cierto no puedes porque ella te abandono**

-**¡jajaja!**- se reían como bobas unas las niñas que acompañaban a Yumiko

-**¿porque son tan crueles?**- pregunto la Uchiha- **ya se, lo que pasa es que no tienen cerebro**

-**¿Qué dijiste Uchiha?**- le pregunto molesta Yumiko

-**por lo visto eres una sorda descerebrada**- respondió

-**grrr**- espeto con rabia la hyuga y la empujo con fuerza

-**auch**- se quejo al caer al suelo

-**¡ya basta Yumiko! Este es mi cumpleaños y no quiero que molestes a mis amigos**- exigió el dueño de casa

-**pero Yuta-kun, yo no los molesto**- se defendió inocente

-**veo como los molestas, deja de hacerlo**- pidió con autoridad

-**de acuerdo**- se resigno- **nos veremos otra vez Uchiha y no habrá nadie que te defienda**- la amenazo antes de irse a jugar a otro lado con sus amiguitas

-**¿estas bien?**- pregunto el Hatake preocupado

-**si**- respondió mientras miraba con odio a la hyuga- **me las pagaras**- murmuro sombriamente

-**olvidemos a "esa" y juguemos al pillar**- sugirió Asuma. Sus amigos asintieron

Los niños pasaron la tarde jugando, pero en grupos divididos. Los adultos se pasaron la tarde platicando, comiendo y bebiendo sake. Sasuke y Naruto habian competido para saber quien podía beber más sake, el ganador ninguno, ambos habian bebido la misma cantidad, dos botellas cada uno, al final del día estaban bastante mareados. Hinata decidió llevarse a Naruto a su departamento y Sakura decidió llevarse a Sasuke y a Kasumi al de ellos. En el departamento de Sasuke...

-**¿doonde estoy?**- pregunto borracho Sasuke

-**estas en tú departamento Sasuke**- le explico serena Sakura

-**¿Papi ta ben?**- pregunto preocupada Kasumi

-**no te preocupes Kasumi-chan, el estará bien**- le sonrió a la pequeña- **mañana estará mejor**

-**¿sheguda?**- pregunto dudosa

-**si Kasumi-chan, no te preocupes**- le dijo con una sonrisa, ella asintió dudosa- **dime Kasumi-chan, ¿cual es la habitación de Sasuke?**

-**esa**- apunto Kasumi

-**de acuerdo**- dijo Sakura y dejo recostado en la cama Sasuke. Salio de la habitación- **y ¿cual es la tuya?**

-**esa**- apunto la puerta de al lado- **teno seño**- dijo en un bostezo

-**de acuerdo, que te parece si te doy un baño y después te acuesto**- le propuso la pelirosa. La pequeña asintió

Sakura baño a la pequeña, le coloco el pijama y la acostó en su cama. La niña le pidió que le leyera un cuento, ella lo hizo, al terminar la primera página la niña se durmió. Sakura sonrió al verla dormida tan placidamente, se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke para taparlo

-**Sakura**- llamo Sasuke a verla- **¿que hago aquí?**- pregunto confundido

-**te traje desde la casa de Kakashi sensei**- le explico, aunque sabia que no recordaría nada a la mañana siguiente y tendría que explicarle todo nuevamente

-**estas muy linda Sakura**- le dijo con una sonrisa

-**tú estas borracho Sasuke, no sabes lo que dices**- ella se ruborizo

-**si se lo que digo**- se defendió**- desde que te vi en la oficina de la Hokage, lo note, estas preciosa. Sabes Sakura, te diré porque no te lleve conmigo aquella noche**- dijo acercándose a ella tambaleándose- **no te lleve conmigo porque no quería que te pasara nada**- la abrazo

-**que dices Sasuke**-se sorprendió y lo empujo hasta su cama

-**Sakura, yo... yo te amo**- concluyo- **siempre te he amado, pero era muy peligroso llevarte conmigo, temía que te pasara algo**- decía entre lagrimas. Sakura solo miraba al piso triste. De improvisto Sasuke la beso apasionadamente...

Continuara...


End file.
